A love for a Millenium
by emvenarr
Summary: Kagome was sealed in the past leaving her love Atem in the future. After mourning she decided to look for the Pharaoh in Egypt to be with him.
1. Beggining

After kagome's battle with the half demon naraku she decided to travel alone. Although everyone opposes it, she firmly told them that she can take care of herself from demons and humans now that she is one with the shikon no tama.

"You don't have to do this Kagome" Inuyasha says to Kagome as she started to go on her path. Kagome smiled bitterly towards him. "I'm doing this for myself. I want to meet new people/demon and be independent on my own. And you know that I want you to be happy but you have to let me go. I can't stay with you and Kikyo until my last breath. I need to be out there to find him. If I can't be with him on my time then I will be with him from this time." Inuyasha can't tell her to not go since he knows that it's what will make her stay in the era less painful.

He remebers it clearly. After the battle Kagome wanted to go back to her time for her beloved. When she learned that she can't go back on her time she cried for days besides the well. And it still irks him how arrogant is that tri colored hair pharaoh.

"Then take care. Know that we will wait for your return." Kagome smiled at him and jumped onto the air and started flying. Inuyasha was surprised for a moment."When did she learn that?" He heard a laugh behind him. "That's Kagome, she never cease to amaze us." His eyes softened when he saw her mate Kikyo. "Right, I'm just worried about her."

Kagome is driven by her desire to be with the pharaoh. Even if it takes a hundred years to find him. "Thank kami I love our history class. I'm sure I can reach egypt in few months? I just hope he's already born so I wouldn't have to wait for a long time to see him."

I love you Atem.

a short story.


	2. untreatable sickness

After a few days of travelling she reached the lands of the Lord Sesshomaru. "Need to pay respects to flyffy or he'll hunt me down." She took a sharp jump towards his castle in the sky.

"Who goes there?" 6 armed demons are prepared to kill her. "I'm here to pay may respects to Lord Sesshomaru." The demons snarled at her. "The lord has no time to waste on a person like you!" She rolled her eyes and sent a wave of her ki for the lord to feel and in just a few seconds his grace has finally appeared.

"Miko. What brings you to this Sesshomaru's land?" She smiled at him. "Just passing by and saying goodbye before I leave for a long journey." She saw Sesshomaru sniff the air trying to sniff his brother within the vicinity. "He's not with me. I'm all by myself."

"This Sesshomaru does not care of that half breed. Come inside I need your assistance."

They walked inside the palace and it never cease to amaze her on how pretty is this place. it's so warm unlike the lord itself. "Rin is acting rather unlike her. This Sesshomaru fears that this ones ward maybe sick."

"What have you observed from Rin? " She asked curiously. "Her face most of the time is red and she seems to have a hard time looking up at me whenever we are in the throne and dinning area."

"And where is she now?" He started walking and in the garden we saw rin picking flowers with a male demon. "Whose that?"

"That is Shijiro. This Sesshomaru has may works that is why my person assigned this to be Rins guard and companion."

Kagome wanted to smack lord icy whose standing beside her. "I'm afraid my lord what Rin has is untreatable." His face scrunched the moment he heard her. "The girl has a crush. You'll have to suck it up until she outgrows her crush on her personal guard." A look of dibelief can be seen on the young lords face

"hnn." He turned around and started walking back. "I must leave Lord Sesshomaru. I'm on a journey and must be on my way." She gave a polite nod then left.


	3. Tge land of sands

Kagome had hoped to reach egypt in a few months but she didn't expect that she'll face such annoying challenges on the way. Either way she reached Egypt after a year. Through those years she trained her skills and self control. She knew what will happened if she was weak and helpless which will not help her make atem love her in this time. Her beloved was an amazing person. He's strong, a great leader, listener and a very handsome man. She can't help but smile when she remembers him.

After a few hours of gliding on the sky she finally saw the city where her beloved ruled Egypt. "I'll finally see you." She landed a few meters away from the gates then started walking towards it.

"Stop right there!" She immediately halted 'it's not like they can lay a finger on her.' "Who are you and what are your intentions coming in our city." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just a passerby looking for a place to stay." The guards looked at her suspiciously. "They all say that!" Of course they do she thought. "Then you'll have no problem coming with us and be questioned." The guard said very unappealing. She shrugged towards tgem and raised her arms showing them that she will comply with their demands.

The pharoah just finished reading the request and demands of his people and it made his head hurt. he walked aimlessly until he saw a familliar face. "Seto, I've been meaning to ask. What are you're thoughts on increasing the taxes of the people?" The man before him with obsedian blue eyes vowed to him before answering. "It will help us support our milatary and strengthening our city however numerous civilian will suffer and die due to poverty and hunger. If I will choose, then it woulb be to maintain the taxes as it os and find another way that can help us strengthen our city." Atem nodded at his response."Thank you. Where are you going?"

"A traveller asked for the guards permission to enter our city to find a place to stay but this particular traveler is a woman which is quite suspicious that is why I am to see her at this moment." The Pharoah also think that it is suspicious since no woman can travel alone without any casualty. "Then may I come with you. I need a break from reading." Seto shooked his head. It was true that his King is a busy person and this was one of those moment where he's overworked. "It is my pleasure to be your aquaintance at the moment."

"Are you guys really making me wait for an hour to be questioned?" Nobody answered her tantrums. Kami! Help her patience. She wants to know if his here at this moment or not. It will only be a waste of time to stay here if he was not born yet. "I swear if nobody says anything i'm gonna scream!"

Before she can even open her mouth the metal doors opened and revealed no one other than Seto Kaiba. Her mouth almost twitch. There are only two things in her mind at this moment. It's either she's too late or just at the right moment and she is hoping that the former it is. " Show your face." Damn! Seto still sounds like an ass. It seems like even though you are reborn the trait is still there. She rolled her eyes the slowly removed her cape. Letting her black long hair cascade then removed her mask then her goggles that covered her sapphire blue eyes. She saw Seto's eyes grow wide and she felt a sense of DeJa Vu since that was the same reaction he gave her when she met him.

"A foreigner." Well he certainly is Seto. The way he talk is still annoying either today or the future and she finds that funny. "Likely. What do you think? A spy? An assassin? or worst A barbarian?" She smirked towards Seto that made him glare towards her. "What an annoying woman. You are in the heart of Egypt and youre just a visitor."

"Exactly! A visitor then why the holy did you make me wait an hour in this room?" She barked towards him. "It is non of your concern."

Tge two continued to glare at each other while the pharoah stood outside starring at those sapphire blue eyes.


End file.
